Mercenary Inc
Mercenary Inc is a guild that is a part of the EITC and used to do jobs in exchange for gold. It was created on the 7th of January, 1724 (2011). Note that we only do jobs for the good EITC, the neutral EITC, bad EITC, and pirates. The guild used to have 25 to 26 people but we lost many. Members These are the members of the guild: *Ned Sharksilver-Gm *Captain Johnny-Co Gm *Nate Goldshot-private lvl 14 unlimited access *Richard Brawlparr-old friend from the Mandalore Rebels private *Richard Brawlrage-unlimited access lvl 29 staff Sgt. *Thomas Deckeaston-lvl 31 unlimited access lieutenant *Christopher Dampfoote-lvl 22 unlimited access sgt in the navy *Charles Mcflint-old member of the Mandalore Rebels after betraying us and joining Billy's Empire(my old bro guild) but he turned good again and is lvl 20 basic access Sgt *Xavier-lvl 21 unlimited access good friend and private first class *Benet-lvl 5 unlimited access cadet in the navy *Ned Edgewalker- half dead he quit the game for a while staff Sgt lvl 23 basic access *Nate Edgehayes-basic access lvl 14 private he was demoted after insulting mates but he's good now. *Rose Hexsilver-I got my eyes on her -_- lvl 38 unlimited access and some other more etc. Ranks Private-Cloth N/A *private first class - Cloth N/A *Corporal- Any kind of linen shirt with a denim and a red sash or white sash *Sergeant- He can lead a squad made of three soldiers corporals and Pvts. clothing: Any kind of bandanna or headband with a sash. *Staff Sergeant-Same clothing of sergeant- Can lead at least four soldiers into battle. *Lieutenant- Gold belt (unlimited) or normal belt (basic access) he can wear any kind of FANCY clothing. He can send orders to sgt and staff sgt ranks or send them into missions such as recon missions, assaults, and raids. *Captain-Adventure coat, adventure hat and green silk trousers with a gold belt (unlimited access) for basic access, red bandanna linen shirts and denim highwaters with black or red sash.They can lead entire companies into battle, but still, receive orders from majors and colonels. *Major(Note that only unlimited access member can be majors) -Clothing: Any kind of fancy coats 88 doubloon breeches if possible) and hats or bandannas with the gold skull belt. *Colonels(only unlimited access can be colonels but there may be some basics for incredible acts in battle that can be promoted to higher ranks.) Any kind of clothing.They can give orders to divisions. *Generals: any kind of clothing they can give orders to entire armies but the gm still the highest leader. Military The mercenaries military is based in the north of Sweden near a small town called Sawsageberg, and guerilla tactics and Ned has been improving its army him and his officers got more people to our cause we now have 34 members,the mercenaries are trained in many different fight style combats allowing them to fight practically in any kind of terrain, and the now Commodore Christopher Dampfoote has improved the mercenaries navy but still the mercenaries prefer to fight on land.NOTE: WE ARE EITC. Home server: Bonaam Capital: Isla de la Avaracia. Caution the island is heavily guarded Army: Militia, professional army, Colonial militia(formed by lower levels and the townsfolk people that may volunteer to join the militia),the reserve and the navy. Navy: Normally formed by light frigates, frigates, war frigates, galleons and war galleons. Outposts: Rumrunners island: an important trading route between Tortuga and port royal. Isla Cangrejos: protected by the professional army. Devils Anvil: A heavily protected bunker between Tortuga and port royal. Driftwood island: Important trading route between port royal and Cuba, protected by the militia and the professional army. Advanced outposts: Outposts in distant wild islands Outcast island: protected by the colonial militia. Isla Perdida: Guarded by the professional army. Isla Tormenta: Protected by the colonial miltia. Cutthroat island: Protected by the professional army. Forts: Heavily guarded places where a good part of the armies are except by Isla de la Avaricia and Padres del Fuego. Kingshead: One of the most heavily guarded places, is protected by both militia and professional army soldiers including the navy. Fort Dundee:A really important place for Ned with a lot of strategic advantages, is guarded by the professional army. Fort Charles:Guarded by the professional and militia soldiers including by the navy. Main islands: A good part of the armies also stay there Padres del Fuego: Heavily guarded islands protected by all the branches of the army and navy. Port royal: Guarded by the professional army Tortuga: Guarded by the reserve and militia. Secondary islands: Cuba: Guarded by the colonial militia and militia an important trading route. Ile de E'table de Porc: Not officially occupied by the mercenaries. Category:Guilds Category:EITC Guilds Category:Deleted Guilds Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:British Empire Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO